1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to support devices and is specifically directed to a belt support having an adjustable hook and loop-type fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application is related to the co-pending application Ser. No. 07/491,349, James W. Schiek, Jr., Mar. 9, 1990 and our co-pending application Ser. No. 07/665,980, entitled "Adjustable Hook and Loop-Type Fastener Assembly", filed on even data herewith. The prior art includes a wide variety of support devices such as belts, braces, garments, and the like which are commonly used for therapeutic or orthopedic rehabilitation following injury or surgery. There are also many belts or support devices that are used by athletes and other sport enthusiasts during specific types of activities such as weight lifting, exercising and the like. Many of these devices are designed to encircle the wearer at the waist in the form of a belt to provide supportive or corrective force to the lumbar region and sacrum region of the back where injury is most likely to occur. Several of these devices use hook and loop-type reusable fastener systems to facilitate attachment of the belt or support device around the user.
Examples of belts and support assemblies using hook and loop-type fasteners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,636 issued to D. F. Mason on Mar. 26, 1968; 3,659,843 issued on J. Kojigian, Jr. on May 2, 1972; 3,888,245 issued to E. B. Berston et al on June 10, 1975; 4,054,952 issued to R. Swallow on Oct. 25, 1977; 4,498,201 issued to R. S. Carter on Feb. 12, 1985; and 4,911,432 issued to D. Walden on Mar. 27, 1990.
Hook and loop-type fastener assemblies are well known. The Velcro brand fasteners have been available for many years. Other manufacturers produce products which function in basically the same manner as the Velcro brand hook and loop-type fastener. For example, 3M Corporation, Minneapolis, Minn., has several fastener systems which operate in the same basic manner as the hook and loop-type fastener. The 3M Dual Lock, the 3M Mushroom Loop, and the 3M Latchlok fastener systems are examples of fasteners which have the same function as the hook and loop-type fastener system originally developed by Velcro. Throughout this application when reference is made to the hook and loop-type fastener system, it is meant to encompass all the variations thereof.
All of these hook and loop-type fastener systems comprise a pair of complementary surfaces, generally available in strip or pad form. One of the strips or pads is provided with a hooked surface, and the mated strip or pad is provided with a looped surface. Once the complementary strips or pads are placed in mated juxtaposition and a light pressure is applied, they form a mechanical bond and provide a strong, semi-permanent closure which may be opened by removing, in sequence, a small portion of the hook and loop bond, preserving the system for reuse.
All of the hook and loop-type fasteners of the prior art have the same disadvantage in that once the two mated hooked and looped surfaces are placed in contact with one another, bonding is initiated. This precludes the adjustment or positioning of the two components which are to be fastened to one another after the components are placed in juxtaposition.
In many applications, it is desirable to reposition the components after they have been placed in juxtaposition, to assure proper placement and accuracy of assembly. In applications such as these, use of the typical hook and loop-type fastening system is impaired, if not rendered totally impractical.